Love is Mad
by lionesshunter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have friends? I don’t know about you, but I have. Kagome is alone and needs her Savior... will he come back?


* * *

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have friends? I don't know about you, but I have. I only have one friend, but he is gone, he is halfway around the world. America. I send him letters every other day, telling him about my day, but he stopped writing back. That made me sad, but today I just got the most wonderful news that he was coming back to me. He was going to come to school with me and my younger sister. I wonder if he will remember me… I wonder what he looks like… I wonder if he and I are still friends… I hope.

I slowly opened my heavy eyes lids, only to see a wooden ceiling. I sighed, another day another beating. I was sore all over, but I am happy to say I am still a virgin. My father is filthy rich and my mother is dead, so he beats me and does things to me, but I am used to it. My teachers at school say I haven't smiled since InuYasha left, so I work hard to get them to smile and not worry about me.

I lifted my leg and stretched, since I was flexible I did the splits, but since I was still sore from last nights beatings I closed my legs. My mother wanted me to take gymnastics when I was little and I did well, but I quit once she died. My father now has me on a track team, so I can still be fit and have a good figure. He also wants be to be a model when I turn twenty-one in a few years, so I have racks and racks of the smuttiest clothes and dresses. He even has maids dress me according to his schedule or his mood of the day.

I climbed out of my bed and walked towards my speaker. Then my alarm clock went off saying it was now six o' clock am. At that exact moment, my speaker flared with noise and a voice.

"Wake up Kagome. Your maids are on their way upstairs now. If your not up your in a heap of trouble wench!" The voice said, that was my father's adviser. My father was on a business trip to China, but he would be back in three days. I turned off the speaker, which was on my wall near my door, my yellow door. I had many doors and rooms, but I was only allowed in so many. My train of thought was cut off once the maids burst into my room with an ironing board, an iron and some clothes in hand.

"Morning Lady Kagome." They all said while they went to work. They ripped of my clothes only to show my bruises and scars, but they ignored them like they did every day. The next thing I knew was that I was wearing black skinny jeans and a revealing orange v-neck top. My bra size was doubled today; they stuffed lifters in the cups so they looked bigger… the adviser's idea. I also had on orange heals which made me look taller. Then I sat down in front of a vanity and the maids went to work again working on my pale face.

First were the powders, then blush, then the eye liner, after that was eye-shadow and mascara. Then they brushed through my straight black hair, putting it in a messy bun. Finally when they were finished and they exited the room and left me to brush my teeth. I walked into my bathroom and started to brush, up and down, side to side. When I was finished, I rinsed my mouth and exited the bathroom. I took a deep breath and picked up my cell phone and backpack and jogged down stairs.

The maids set me down and feed me some food, a drink made of every fruit of vegetable you could think of. Then I had some vitamin pills and swallowed.

My face was vibrating and red, I put my hand on my sore cheek, the adviser had slapped me.

"What is wrong with you? Its six forty six and you haven't even gone to school. Classes started at seven thirty girl, get going!" She yelled while I ran towards the door.

I rolled my eyes, but I bumped into someone making me drop my cell phone on the ground. I shook my head and looked towards my intruder. It was Kikyou, my little sister, she must have forgotten something at the house… mansion.

"Move it bitch." She snarled at me and ran towards the door and then disappeared inside. I slowly got up, I was even more sore now; I had landed on my bad spot, my ass, it was hurting like crazy now. I had a huge bruise there because of so many beatings and slaps from my father. I was limping towards school now; I was feeling a little light headed too, so I slowed down. Who cares if I am a little late?

I can't wait to see InuYasha, maybe he brought back some friends! Or maybe he was cured! Wondering why my dad is so rich? It's because of InuYasha; he was an experiment. EXPERIMENT HANYOU666 are what his dog tags say. InuYasha went to America to find a cure. He is a hanyou and has these weird powers and fluffy dog ears.

* * *


End file.
